Computing devices with input devices layered on top of their displays can commonly be called touchscreens, or referred to as having a touch display. The input to these devices can come from physical contact, such as through a finger pressing against the touch screen, pressing and dragging, tapping, or other similar interactions with a screen. Similarly, physical touch by a person is not necessary as other touch inputs can include the use of a stylus, pen, pencil, or other contact implement. The input from a stylus can operate through many means including, but not limited to pressure sensing, electronic detection, and conductivity variations due to using the contact implement. In some examples, actual physical contact with a touchscreen may not be necessary for input to register with the touchscreen.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.